


Winter Solstice Day

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Han-background, M/M, Phasma-background, Some softness, mistletoe kiss, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux had never celebrated Winter Solstice Day before. This year, he is spending the holidays with Kylo and his family.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Winter Solstice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).



> For theweddingofthefoxes for the Kylux Secret Santa. Enjoy!

Winter Solstice Day was a holiday where friends and loved ones gathered around to spend time together. No working, only hanging out with your family. Everyone would give gifts to each other and feast at dinner time. The holiday was also the time for a month's worth of TV specials and non-stop Winter Solstice music. Winter Solstice Day was one of the biggest holidays on the planet.

For Hux, December was like any other month. He didn’t hate Winter Solstice Day, but he had never considered it a big deal. He and his father had never celebrated the holiday while growing up. His father cared more about his work than his son. He hadn’t had any friends to spend the day with either. 

Of course, he had a few friends now, and he had a boyfriend, Kylo. From what he had heard, Kylo’s family were big lovers of the holiday season. This Winter Solstice would be the first time he would meet them.

Still, Hux knew that he should be getting them gifts but had no idea what to buy them. Luckily, Kylo had already gotten them something and offered to say it was from both of them. All that left Hux with was what to do with Kylo’s present. He knew that his boyfriend was into calligraphy, so he figured that an elegant fountain pen would suffice. 

While at the store, he browsed through the pens while being subjected to Winter Solstice Day pop music. He came across one that he thought was perfect. The base was black, while the cap was both black and gold. Upon closer inspection, the gold lines made a swirly design. Taking off the cap, the tip of the pen was gold with little designs etched into it. Hux decided to buy this one and got a smooth, black case for it. He went up to pay for the item.

“Happy Holidays!”

Hux smiled and thanked the cashier before leaving the store. He sighed in relief when he longer had to hear that one annoying song that they played a zillion times during the season. After tomorrow, it would all go away until next year. After reaching the door to his apartment, he entered the building. He went to search for the wrapping paper.

His phone buzzed as he was wrapping Kylo’s gift. He checked his phone to see that there was a text from Phasma.

**Phasma: Looking forward to spending time with the in-laws?**

**Hux: They aren’t my in-laws. We aren’t even married.**

**Phasma: Yet.**

**Hux: Oh hush. What are you going to do?**

**Phasma: Oh, you know, party like hell**

**Phasma: I gotta go. Talk to you later**

**Hux: Okay.**

Hux finished wrapping up the present and placed it where Kylo wouldn’t be able to find it. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was almost six. He then sat on the blue couch and took out a book. Soon, Kylo walked through the front door. They greeted each other as he sat down next to Hux, kissing him. Kylo turned on the tv and flipped through the channels.

“I should probably warn you that my family can be a bit much,” Kylo said.

“I’m sure they aren’t that bad.”

“Just thought I’d mention it.”

“I’ll manage.”

The two of them watched some dumb soap opera for a couple of minutes before Hux got up to make food. They talked about their day while they ate. A couple of hours later, they got ready for bed. Once they were under the covers, Hux snuggled up to Kylo. He placed his head on his boyfriend’s chest and stretched his arm across the toned body. Hux wasn’t going to say this out loud, but he was glad that Kylo worked out a lot. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

~~ ———— ~~

After Hux and Kylo woke up the next morning, they ate breakfast and went to pack for the trip. They were only staying for a couple of days, so they didn’t need to bring a whole lot of clothes. Hux brought out a small bag and put all the necessary clothes inside. The next thing he grabbed was his toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner. Lastly, he carefully placed Kylo’s gift into the bag.

“Are you ready?” Hux inquired.

“Yup,” Kylo asked.

The two of them left their apartment and got into Hux’s car. It was about an hour drive to their destination. The trip felt rather quick, but it helped that they were listening to a true crime podcast that Kylo enjoyed listening to. The person was talking about a body that was found on the beach. Hey, it was better than listening to the same holiday music on the radio constantly. They finally reach the right house and pull up onto the driveway. They took out their bags and walked up to the front door. Kylo knocked, and the door opened to reveal an older woman. Her hair was in a bun, and while she looked kind, Hux could tell that there was this fire in her eyes.

“Oh, hi, sweety!”

“Hi, mom.”

She gave him a hug, and he returned it slightly awkwardly. Once she let him go, she turned her focus to Hux.

“You must be Armitage. Kylo told me a lot about you. My name is Leia.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

They shook hands.

“I’m so glad you’re both here. Come on in!”

Hux stepped through the threshold and into the house. The hallway had nothing but garland on the walls. He and Kylo followed Leia into the living room. The place was decorated heavily with lights and more garland. There was a tree that had lights and ornaments all over it, and a star rested on top. 

Along the walls were a bunch of snowflakes. Holiday music filled the room. Not the typical pop songs, though. It was more along with Hux’s tastes. A brunette girl, who looked several years younger than him, came up to him with a plate of frosted sugar cookies. He thanked her and grabbed one. He took a bite and found that it was quite delicious.

“Now, Rey, don’t go spoiling your lunch,” Leia said.

“I just wanted to let him try my cookies. One isn’t going to hurt,” the girl responded with a pout. Her mother gave her a small smile before heading toward the kitchen to finish preparing lunch. The girl looked back at Hux. “My name is Rey. I’m this big oaf’s sister.” 

“Watch it, or I might burn your gifts.”

Rey stuck her tongue out at him.

“Greetings, my name is Armitage Hux. But you can just call me Hux.

“Why Hux?”

“I’m not overly fond of the name my father chose for me.”

“Oh. You could always change your name like my brother did. So, how did you two meet? What did my brother say to you to get you to agree to date him?

Hux was a bit confused, but before he could utter a word, Kylo spoke up.

“Can you wait until we settle in before asking annoying questions.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, and Kylo lightly shoved her out of the way and walked towards a nearby hallway. Hux politely nodded at her before following Kylo. They entered a guest room and placed their bags down.

“I told you they can be a bit much,” Kylo said.

“They aren’t that bad.”

“Wait until you meet my brother.”

They placed their bags down, and Hux took out his phone. He hadn’t received any new texts, and there was nothing exciting happening on his social media feed. 

They heard Leia call out that food was ready, so he and Kylo went into the kitchen. Hux saw that the table had plates of food in front of each chair. There was a smack on his shoulder, and he turned to see a man around his age with dark brown hair and a friendly smile on his face.

“Hello, there! My name’s Poe. You must be Hugs,” the guy said.

“Hux,” Hux replied.

“And this is my brother. Sometimes, you have to ignore him,” Kylo said.

“Oh, come, don’t be like that, bro.”

An older man came up to them and introduced himself as Han, Kylo’s father. He and Hux shook hands, and everyone sat down to eat. Everyone was rather talkative during lunch. Hux always had quiet meals growing up. Even though he had regular discussions with Kylo, they weren’t as loud as this. There were a couple of different conversations going on. Though, Hux wasn’t too talkative like Poe was.

Leia had asked Hux a couple of the typical questions. For example, how he and Kylo had met, what he did for a living. Sometimes, Rey would try to engage him in conversation. While the atmosphere wasn’t something he was used to, it wasn’t all too bad.

After lunch, they moved to the living room. In the living room was the Winter Solstice Day tree, which was covered in ornaments. There were plenty of store-bought ones. Some were round and shiny and came in various colors. Others were in the shape of snowflakes or presents. There were a handful of ones that looked hand-crafted. One looked like a few popsicle sticks were glued together to form a sled. On it was a small photo of two little kids, who appeared to be Rey and Poe. 

Another ornament was in the shape of a snowflake. It also contained a small photo, but this one was of a young boy, who Hux could only guess was Kylo. He must have been four or five years old. In the photo, he was sitting in a bathtub while looking at the camera. There was mud all over his face as if he tripped and fell into it. Hux couldn’t help but smirk at the image.

Rey and Poe managed to drag Kylo and Hux into a board gaming session. There was a bit of taunting coming from Rey and Poe, and it didn’t help that Hux had never played the game before. So, it came as no surprise that he and Kylo ended up losing. Kylo exclaimed that he was going to kick their asses next time. Hux rolled his eyes, but he low-key wanted a rematch as well.

The rest of the day went rather uneventful. It was mainly hanging out and talking, and everyone sat down to watch a movie toward the evening.

Hux and Kylo retreated to their guest room when it was time to go to bed. Hux settled down on the bed and read from his favorite book as a way to unwind from all the socializing. Kylo sat down next to him.

“They weren’t  _ too  _ bad,” Hux said.

“Yeah, well, they can get on your nerves when you have to live with them. I’m glad Finn’s with his family and not here. The three of them together are the worst.”

“Finn?”

“Rey’s boyfriend.”

“Ah.”

They gave each other a deep kiss, which would have been more if they weren’t in the same house as Kylo’s family. Then, they went to sleep.

~~ \------ ~~

It was the morning of Winter Solstice Day, and the family was eating breakfast. Afterward, it was time to open presents. Poe passed gifts around, and the room was soon filled with the sound of wrapping paper getting torn open.

Everyone was thanking each other for their presents. Hux received one from Leia and Han, and it was a teacup. The cup was light pink and had little roses decorating the inside of it. Pink was his favorite color, but he wasn’t a big fan of the rose design.

“I heard you like tea, so I thought the teacup would be perfect,” Leia told Hux. He thanked her.

He took out his gift and gave it to Kylo, who opened it.

“I figured you could use it for your calligraphy thing.”

“It’s beautiful, Hux.”

Kylo thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Rey let out a “blegh” at the sight of her brother being mushy.

“I’ll give you your gift later,” Kylo whispered in his ear. Hux tried not to blush. Soon, present unwrapping concluded. For the next couple of hours, everyone was hanging out. Leia planned for a big dinner, so lunch was rather ordinary. To pass the time, Poe suggested they play a game and coaxed Hux to join them. This time, Hux managed to win, and he gave the others a smug grin. Then they sat down to watch a holiday movie. Why did it always have to be a holiday film?

Dinner time came around, and everyone was making their way to the kitchen.

When they passed through a doorway, Rey shouted for them to stop. Turning around, Hux saw that she was pointing to something above them. He looked up to see that there was a mistletoe hanging above him and Kylo.

Hux was blushing again as he looked between Kylo and his sister.

“Caught under the mistletoe! Looks like you two gotta kiss.”

“Rey, come on now,” Kylo said.

“Isn’t this a bit childish?” Hux asked.

“Sorry, guys, you know the rules.”

Hux rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who placed a hand on his cheek. The next thing he knew was a soft pair of lips meeting his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and Hux could almost forget that he had an audience. After a couple of seconds, they pulled apart.

“Ew,” Rey said.

“You’re the one who told us to!” Kylo argued. The two of them bickered while they walked to the kitchen table. The table was filled with more food than Hux had ever seen. He wondered how they were going to finish it all. There was music playing, but it barely could be heard over all the talking. 

By the end of dinner, Hux felt stuffed. He just wanted to lie down, but nope. It was time for more family-bonding time. He didn’t hate it but spending a lot of time with a group of people was not something he was used to. At least everyone here was decent enough.

~~ \----- ~~

It was finally time for bed. Hux left the bathroom and went to join Kylo on the bed. Kylo was on his laptop doing something.

“Are you ready for your gift?”

“What is it?”

Hux sat down on the bed, and Kylo turned the laptop so that the screen was facing Hux. The page Kylo had up was a website for a pet shelter. There were multiple listings for cats.

“You know how you said that you always wanted a cat as a kid but couldn’t have one? Well, I figured that we could get one.”

“I thought you didn’t want one?”

“I don’t hate them, but I don’t prefer them either. But I’ll get one if it means I get to see you happy.”

“Why are you being so sappy?” Hux asked jokingly.

“Only for you.”

Hux pulled him in for a deep kiss. He guessed that celebrating Winter Solstice Day wasn’t too bad.

  
  



End file.
